


Jaques-ass

by Hollyjollyfangirl



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, JJ being JJ, actual shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9250673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollyjollyfangirl/pseuds/Hollyjollyfangirl
Summary: At this post even i don't know





	

“Is this working? Okay good its on” JJ said  
“WHats up Im well known skater JJ, and this is Jaques-ass” he said before running up a hill, where a shopping cart was waiting. He hopped in.  
“THREE TWO ONE GO!” he screamed at the top of his lungs  
“ LEYROOOOOOOOOYYYYYY J J STYLE”  
(now at this point, my friends lose hope in me)  
He made it through multiple obsticles before reaching the bottom of the hill. He was heading into a low point of the ground. Oh no OH GOD NO  
CRASH!  
He fuckin crashed into a ditch and broke at least three bones. The video he was recording? That shit went viral. And now he was in the hospital, watching it.  
JJ stared into the screen and whispered  
“No regrets”


End file.
